degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy-Marco Friendship
The friendship between Jimmy Brooks and Marco Del Rossi began sometime before the Season 2 episode Drive. Friendship History Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Jimmy and Spinner Mason were plotting to beat Marco (who is introduced in this episode, albeit without any lines) prize for the winner was tickets to the Toronto Maple Leafs Game. They tried to sabotage each other but this only allowed Marco to win. In Drive, Craig invited Jimmy, Spinner, Maco. However, Jimmy, angry that Sean was invited, did not attend. In Fight for Your Right, both Craig and Marco were impressed by the new clothes that Jimmy's father Jermaine Brooks had bought him as a belated birthday present. Craig asked him if he had won the lottery while Marco wondered if he had left anything on the racks. On the basketball court at lunch, Marco was impressed with Jimmy's new shoes, which he always received for his birthday, and jokingly asked him if his parents would adopt him. Jimmy told him that they already had another son, Spinner, who had "worn serious grooves" in his couch. Marco then said that if Jimmy's parents did love Spinner so much, they should take him clothes shopping too since he had seen him wear the same shirt "like 600 times." In Tears Are Not Enough (2), when Mr Simpson told his Grade 9 homeroom class that Craig's father Albert Manning had been killed in a car crash over the weekend, Marco asked him if Craig was alright. Mr Simpson assured him that he was fine. Like everyone else, Marco was shocked when Craig came to school that day. He said to Jimmy that he was amazed that he was taking his father's death so well. When Craig told them that he got an A in his science test, Marco and Jimmy congratulated him. Craig attributed to his father's help, referring to him as a good study partner. They then expressed their condolences and Marco asked him if he was okay. After Craig made a joke about his father's death, they were both concerned. Season 3 In''' U Got The Look, Craig is no longer grounded and rejoins his band (Downtown Sasquatch) with Marco'', Jimmy, and Spinner. '' In 'Pride (1), 'Paige, ''Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother Dylan. In 'Pride (2), Jimmy finds Marco being jumped by a bunch of guys for being gay. He then comes to his rescue. When Marco is in tears, they share a hug. In Against All Odds, 'Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco are hanging out at Jimmy's house. When Spinner suspects that Marco has a crush on him, Jimmy comes to his defense. Season 4 In 'Back In Black, Marco was extremely upset that Jimmy had been shot. During a group counselling session with Ms. Suavé, he said, "I am shaken. I want to turn back time. I need...I need to believe that life’s better than this." Before Downtown Sasquatch's recording session in Neutron Dance, Marco sadly told Craig that they would sound better if Jimmy could play with them. Craig said, "I wish he could too." After Jimmy was shot, Marco and Craig were especially supportive of Jimmy during his recovery. In Secret (2), Jimmy was anxious to return home after being in hospital for several months and was looking forward to seeing a Kid Elrick concert with Craig and Marco. However, his father Jermaine Brooks told him that the house would not be ready for another week and that he would have to stay in hospital for the time being. Not willing to accept this, Jimmy convinced Craig and Marco to break him out of the hospital the next day so that they could go and see the concert together. Jimmy and Marco wore black hoodies for their escape while Craig entered the hospital wearing a fedora and trenchcoat. Craig distracted the nurse on duty by continually asking for a fictional German doctor and then pretended to be extremely ill and, when the nurse left to get him help, he, Jimmy and Marco made their escape. While it was difficult for Jimmy to navigate his way around the club where Kid Elrick was performing, he did extremely well and he and his two friends were in the front row for the entire concert. When Craig and Marco sneaked Jimmy back into the hospital that night, they found his father there waiting for him. Jimmy convinced him that he was ready to come home but that his father need to be ready. Mr Brooks agreed to collect Jimmy the next morning and bring him home. In Eye of the Tiger, Marco was among the many students present to greet Jimmy at the front of Degrassi when he returned to school after three months in the hospital. The next day, after it became common knowledge that Spinner was responsible for dumping the paint on Rick, he and Craig confronted him. Craig told him to stay away from Jimmy while Marco told him that he was no longer invited to Jimmy's welcome back party at Craig's house. However, after getting drunk with Jay Hogart, Spinner showed up anyway. Craig angrily told him to leave. Spinner begged for forgiveness but Jimmy ignored him, telling Craig to continue playing karaoke as they had been doing before Spinner arrived. Spinner left but Marco saw that he took his keys with him and realised that he was going to try and kill himself. He and Craig attempted to stop Spinner from driving away but Jimmy moves himself in front of the car. He told Jimmy that he was not to stop him as he was dead to him already. Craig then confiscated Spinner's keys. Season 5 In Venus (1), Jimmy and Marco, along with their other friends, were seen at Craig's surprise 17th birthday party at The Dot. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Downtown Sasquatch were practicing a song. Marco and Jimmy are messing around so Craig stopped. He criticizes them and said they needed to get a gig at a wedding to buy recording gear to record their own album. Jimmy said that wedding bands were lame. They are all fighting and Ellie stopped them. Jimmy's father Jermaine Brooks came and drove both his son and Marco home. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Marco was disappointed that Jimmy was leaving the band to try out for a wheelchair basketball team. By Together Forever, Jimmy had rejoined the band but it broke up shortly afterwards when Craig moved to Vancouver to pursue his musical career. In I Against I, Marco convinced Jimmy to cut Spinner some slack after he dunked him into a basin of freezing water five times in a row and planned to do it another ten. Jimmy supported Marco's Safer Sex seminar. He told Marco that it was a bad idea to resume his friendship with Spinner. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Jimmy, Marco, Spinner, Paige, Dylan, Ellie and her boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic were hanging out at Marco, Ellie and Dylan's house. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Marco is seen at the club where Jimmy was performing. Trivia *They were both good friends with Spinner Mason, Paige Michalchuk, Ellie Nash and Craig Manning. *Jimmy was the first straight male to show Marco kindness after he came out. *Jimmy was there for Marco when he was gay-bashed. *They were both big fans of Kid Elrick. Gallery 1118 1.jpg 1110 1.jpg 1106 1.jpg 1080 1.jpg 1076 1.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg 40266_105880472801809_100001395708081_51114_6220206_n.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg tumblr_l6zwwpf5nk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg 185px-519_002.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21xvc38s1qc1tpr.jpg Evryone.jpg Jarfsd.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassiboyss.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg 161613_1236885698584_486_300.jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7iqi27tMb1qc1tpr.jpg FFYR1.12.jpg 3453.JPG 5645.JPG Tumblr mdl8t9dfBL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-1.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything3.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0113.jpg 53333.PNG 5559.PNG Normal 2221 1.jpg Normal 2247 1.jpg Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg I-against-i-5.jpg I-against-i-7.jpg I-against-i-8.jpg Normal 2317 1.jpg Normal 2318 1.jpg 519 002.jpg 53335.png Tf-0056.jpg Tf-0052.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg Pride0079.jpg 203-brucas59 (1).jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions